party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Black Mage
Info Black Mage is a recurring job class from the Final Fantasy series, who can cast offensive spells, but with weak combat skills and poor stamina. Black Mage is an expert in Black Magic, which involves both casting destructive doomsdays spells, and many negative side effects (poison, sleep, slow etc.). For more info, click here. Character Description Black Mage is not a generic sole character in the Final Fantasy franchise, but it is, in fact, one of the most iconic job classes from said franchise. In most of the game, Black Mage is a magic user specializing in attack magic, Black Magic. Their weapons are generally restricted to rods and daggers. They are usually depicted wearing distinctive costumes consisting of a blue or black robe and a large conical, wide-brimmed hat which obscures their face, with two yellow eyes shining from within the shadow. The outfit of the Black Mages is similar to the generic appearance of a wizard. In the original NES game, the Black Wizard lacked the hat and obscured face that became the defining features of the Black Mage. This was changed in the WonderSwan remakes and Final Fantasy Origins so that he still looks like a traditional Black Mage after becoming a Black Wizard. In Final Fantasy IX, the Black Mage Village is a forested hamlet where many mass-produced Black Mages have become self-aware. Final Fantasy IX is the only game that features Black Mages as a distinct race, although the Yukes of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles are very similar in their inhuman appearance and magical ability. The Black Mage is available as a class in Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy V, Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy XI, Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System, Final Fantasy Tactics, and Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. In the English localization of Final Fantasy Tactics, Black Mages were called Wizards. In Final Fantasy, Black Mages can be upgraded into Black Wizards. Other black mages throughout the series are Rydia (who is also a Summoner and loses the ability to cast White Magic halfway through the game) and Palom of Final Fantasy IV, Vivi Orunitia from Final Fantasy IX (who also carries several of the distinct characteristics of a Black Mage), Lulu from Final Fantasy X and Kytes (Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings). In SSF2 Black Mage appears in SSF2 as an unexpected character. Released in demo v0.7, Black Mage was the first unannounced character to appear in SSF2. He mainly uses devastating Black Magic to combat his opponents, but as an extra, he also uses Summon Magic, as seen in his "Goblin Punch" and "Chocobo Kick" attacks. Black Mage is a starter character in other demos. The requirement to unlock Black Mage in v0.7, was to Brawl 10 times, then fight and beat Black Mage. He is ranked 15th on the current tier list. Description Black Mage has joined the party! He’s mastered all sorts of powerful spells drawn from across the Final Fantasy series, and he will use as many as possible to win. Mages have always been a bit weak defensively, but Black Mage more than makes up for it with powerful magic and potent close-range attacks. Whether fighting from a distance or up close, Black Mage is a character who has the tools to overwhelm any foe. Standard Special:Stop Stop is Black Mage's standard special move in Super Smash Flash 2. The Black Mage stops opponents from moving. The longer this move is charged, the longer the opponent is kept in hitstun. When you start charging there are no numbers, but the more you charge it the more roman numerals appear, counting up to six. Once fully charged Black Mage will automatically use the move. This move is very useful for edgeguarding since it can stop opponents in the air, allowing Black Mage to attack them freely. As of demo v0.8, he can now freeze any projectile with Stop. Side Attack:Haste Haste is Black Mage's side special move in Super Smash Flash 2. The Black Mage slowly summons an image of himself in front of him that quickly disappears if the purple line in front of himself doesn't touch an opponent. If the line does touch an opponent, the Black Mage then teleports to the opponent and attacks him with a series of quick combos with his staff and fists. This attack sends the opponent flying with the last blow, and Black Mage moves to the direction he was facing in a flash. This move is very useful for combos and combo finishers due to its powerful knockback. This is also a very useful attack in Team Battles since Black Mage can use Haste to finish the team member's combo. This move cancels all momentum when used out of hitstun. However, no horizontal distance is gained (unless if the attack connects with an opponent), making this move somewhat useful for recovery. It is widely considered to be one of the best edge-guarding moves in the game due to its huge range, accuracy, and overall distance it uses and the fact that it does not leave Black Mage helpless if the attack connects. In v0.8a, Wave Haste was impossible to do, but in v0.9 it's now possible to do again. Waste Haste Discovered and made by ZaloZemisis, Wave Haste is a technique that helps Black Mage create mindgames, have more range on Haste and help his approach. There is more than the earlier stated that help Black Mage. Performing Wave Haste To perform it, Black Mage must jump and when he gets very close to the ground, immediately use the Fair. The Fair will give Black Mage a little wavedash effect. When you do the Fair, immediately use Haste. Black Mage should move while using Haste. If it connects, Black Mage and the opponent will be moving towards the ledge and the blow will push the opponent away from you.﻿ The attack deals 15% to the opponent. Up Special:Warp Warp(or Dezone in Japan) is Black Mage's up special move in Super Smash Flash 2. In the Final Fantasy series, Warp could either send enemies to an alternate dimension and was basically a one hit kill, or it could be used outside of battle to warp out of a dungeon. In SSF2, Black Mage uses this attack as his recovery move. When the spell is launched, a small green ring will appear that you can move with the arrow keys, the Black Mage will teleport to the ring when the move ends. The longer the special attack button is held, the farther the ring will go. It's one of the best recoveries in the game if Black Mage uses the maximum distance, especially when he is falling, making it very hard to K.O. Black Mage with a meteor smash or a semi-spike. However, its vulnerability during startup and predictability limits its usefulness a bit, despite the very long range. On the up side, he can change the direction his warp ring moves, confusing opponents. Down Special:Meteor Meteor is Black Mage's down special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Black Mage summons a meteor from the air or ground which can be charged. As it charges, it rises and inflates in size if on the ground. If in the air, it will do those effects in his hands. When the special button is let go, the meteor will crash diagonally to the ground harming anyone in range with a large explosion. Final Smash:Random Encounter Random Encounter, referred as Random Battle, is Black Mage's Final Smash in Super Smash Flash 2. This attack causes Black Mage to summon several monsters like Goblins, Bombs, Wolves and Ogres to appear all over the stage while Black Mage disappears. These monsters cannot be killed, but they can be attacked. Then, he reappears in the foreground, along with a move selection screen (like those seen in Final Fantasy). Black Mage selects Flare and unleashes it on his opponents. It is very powerful and it can 1-Hit-KO under many circumstances; however, unlike most Final Smashes, it can be dodged. It can do up to 300% if they are hit by enough monsters. Gallery bmage1.png bmage2.png bmage3.png bmage4.png Category:Anti-Heroes Category:No rights Category:Characters in SSF2 Category:Genderless